paradisebayfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Feria de comercio
April live event preview.png Pre live event preview.png LoveFest valentines.png Live_event_preview.png La Feria de Comercio es un evento de tiempo limitado organizado por Horatio Jasper La próxima Feria de Comercio comienza el 27 de julio a las 17h UTC (18h BST).'''__TOC__ Nombre del evento : '''Bienvenidos a la Feria de Comercio de Agosto! Duración de la Feria de Comercio: 10 días y 11 horas. Al final de los 10 niveles estándar, hay desafíos de bonificación: hasta 40 niveles más (500 cada nivel) con varias recompensas (ver tabla abajo). Los niveles de bonificación son la única manera de obtener stickers. Nivel Requerido para participar Debes tener Nivel 9 o superior. Feria de Comercio de agosto: El Gran Premio Nivel de dificultad Para agosto de 2018, los niveles de la Feria de Comercio vienen en 4 niveles de dificultad: Feria de Comercio de agosto: Los 10 niveles Objetivo/recompensa por nivel Karma las recompensas no están activas en este momento. Recompensas de nivel de bonificación SI todas las mascotas de arriba ya están en el Rango 3, entonces recibirás una de las recompensas actuales del Nivel de Bono de "respaldo", las cuales incluyen : * 2x (25%) * 2x (25%) * 2x (25%) * 2x (25%) Guia 1) Completa los desafíos de Horacio para avanzar a través de los niveles y obtener las recompensas que ofrece. Al completar estas tareas, la barra "Current Goal" aumentará. 2) Normalmente hay entre 7-10 niveles estándar para completar. Con cada nuevo nivel, obtendrás una mejor recompensa, ¡que culminará en el Gran Premio! Luego hay 40-43 niveles de bonificación con varias recompensas! 3) Una vez que haya rellenado la barra de metas actuales, pulse sobre para recoger el premio! También puedes esperar al final de Feria de Comercio para recogerlos y así evitar llenar el almacén de la casa del árbol. 4) Indica tu progreso en las tareas que estás haciendo. 5) Si no puede completar una tarea, puede optar por eliminarla/limpiarla e intercambiarla por una nueva tarea. Una nueva tarea aparecerá después de 1 hora. 6) Una tarea de oro indica que se necesita una habilidad más alta para completarla. Las tareas de oro son Temporizados y no se pueden destruir, debe esperar a que el temporizador expire para obtener una nueva tarea. Le dan puntos más altos y le ayudarán a llenar la barra de metas actuales más rápido.! Si completas todos los desafíos de Horacio al nivel estándar máximo (7 o 10), serás recompensado con un premio súper especial.! Completing Tasks Si ves el icono de Horacio, significa que has completado una tarea y puedes reclamar una recompensa.! Desafíos Tipo de desafíos *'Tipo 1:' Recolectar una cierta cantidad de recursos (Fields, Trees and Bushes, Mill Items or Wildlife). *'Tipo 2:' Tener una cierta cantidad de recursos/posiciones en (Treehouse or Windmill) almacén. *'Tipo 3:' Complete un Trade Post o Dock Trade comercio. *'Tipo 4:' Complete un Desafío cronometrado. *'Tipo 5:' Un Misterio/Reto Acertijo*. *El reto puede ser: Cosechar o Hacer/Recoger una Receta, se muestra un objeto oculto y el cual debes identificar y completar la tarea.. Oportunidades del desafío: *Puesto de intercambios o muelles 40% *Recoger el desafío de recursos 20% *Have in stock Challenge 20% *Desafío Temporizado 10% *Misterio/Reto de acertijos 10% Nota: Eliminar un desafío es similar a Trade Post tarea; puedes eliminar un desafío pero debes esperar 1 hora para obtener uno nuevo (con la opción de pagar a Rush). No se puede borrar un Desafío Temporizado; se debe completar o esperar a que el temporizador se agote antes de obtener una nueva tarea.. Niveles de Dificultad: Los desafíos de los tipos 1 a 3 tienen 3 niveles de dificultad y se eligen al azar.: *Nivel 1 dificultad: 69% *Nivel 2 dificultad: 23% *Nivel 3 dificultad: 8% El tipo de desafío, la dificultad y los recursos necesarios se seleccionan al azar (aunque los recursos se limitan a los disponibles en su nivel de juego actual).). Lista de recursos y siluetas para "Objetos Ocultos" Desafíos Recompensas de Feria de Comercio anteriores 2018 Aug 2018 : 10x , 5x , 5x , 5x , 3x , , 3x , , 3x , 3x , 20x , Bonus Tiers: July 2018 : 10x , 5x , 5x , 3x , 3x , , 3x , , 3x , 3x , 20x , Bonus Tiers: June 2018 Retro: , , , , 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), 10+10+15x (or 10+10+10x ), or special "no stickers left" rewards June 2018 : , , , pet stickers May 2018 Retro : , , , , , , 5x , 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), or special "no stickers left" rewards May 2018 : , , , , pet stickers April 2018 Retro : , , , , , , 5x , 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), or special "no stickers left" rewards April 2018 : , , , , pet stickers March 2018 : , , , , pet stickers March 2018 Retro : , , Musical Eggs, , , 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), or special "no stickers left" rewards February 2018 : , , , pet stickers January 2018 Retro : 2x , , , , , , 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), or special "no stickers left" rewards January 2018 : , , , 5x stickers 2017 December 2017 : , , November 2017 Retro : 10x , 10x , 10x or (3x15) , , , , , , November 2017 : , , October 2017: , , , , September 2017 Retro : 10x , 10x , 10x or (3x15) , , , , , , September 2017: , , August 2017: , , July 2017: , , Anniversary TradeFest (July 2017): Retro pet habitat decor ( , , , , , ) and stickers for , , and/or June 2017: , , May 2017 : , , April 2017 : , 6 musical eggs March 2017 : , , February 2017 : , , January 2017 : , , 2016 December 2016 : , , November 2016 : , , October 2016 : cancelled TradeFest, can be obtained at Ghost Ship Cove, and not available September 2016 : , , August 2016 : , , , Jully 2016 : , , June 2016 : , , May 2016 : , , April 2016 : , , March 2016 : , , Lovefest February : , , January 2016 : 2015 December 2015 : fr:Festival du Commerce